The story of us
by tItAnIUm AprIl
Summary: Imagine a cafe where all our favorite characters meet. Damon and Stefan Salvatore loves spending their Sundays here, so does Elena Gilbert and Edward Cullen. Bella comes mostly to visit Alice, her best friend who works as a part time waitress. Bonnie is another part timer, and always busy with her little problems. What will happen when their stories will meet each other?


**_Full summary: Its a story of a cafe, popularly known as The Café. Also its a story of Damon Salvatore, a rich guy from a business family who's trying to move on after having a disastrous love affair; and Bonnie McCullough, a college student and part time waitress in The Café. _**

**_There are some more characters too, some finding love in their lives, some trying to balance their love lives, some trying to break up, and some are just enjoying the moments. _**

**_Lead pair is Bamon obviously, the rest are canon pairs. All characters human._**

_**D**__**isclaimer: I do not own the characters, Bruno mars, Stephen King, or any other recognizable names/things used here.**_

* * *

Sunday . 9 AM

Damon was humming Bruno Mars, and Stefan was speaking dreamily about Elena. Both of them were wearing black leather jacket with dark blue denim, except Damon was wearing a black t shirt while Stefan chose a white one. Damon was as always on the driver's seat, because Stefan, being totally bewitched by Elena, was not in the rational condition in which he could drive properly. Damon could not trust his little brother in this situation, especially when they were going to The Café, where most probably Elena will be enjoying a hot coffee with a latest crime novel.

Usually in these times, Stefan's heart starts beating like a drum. So, he decided to be safe.

"Have you noticed how beautiful eyes she has? Blue like ocean. For those eyes even angels can forget their path..." Stefan looked out of the window and sighed. "Do you think she will like me? Please be honest with me. Do you think I'm good enough to impress her?"

Questions like this really irritates Damon. Especially in a Sunday morning when they skipped their breakfast. His lean and perfectly toned physique often gives a wrong idea to the people who try to follow him. He can eat like hell.

"I think you should show up in front of her first."

Stefan glared at him. "I'm serious."

"Me too little brother. Don't you think you're acting like a diffident teenager who's afraid of rejection?"

Stefan sighed and looked away, causing Damon regret of what he just said.

"Which I think is totally stupid because if she's really a good girl, and single, then I don't think she has any reason to reject you. Trust your killer looks bro." He winked, trying to make the mood lighter.

Stefan smiled. He looked at the front view mirror and admired the green eyed guy looked back. With black curly hair, perfect jaw lines, and a bright smile he could get any girl of the town.

"_Damon is right._" He thought.

The single thought of him being moderately good looking brought a vision in front of his eyes. Elena and him, on a long drive... He would arrange the best things for her, if she agrees to go for a long drive with him. He smirked, and Damon curiously looked at him.

"What?"

"You know what? You are right." Stefan said. "I should ask her out."

Damon sighed now thinking of his brother's condition. He was no better than a high school student, who has a crush on the most beautiful girl in the cheer leading team. But in a way it was good. At least he moved on.

He watched the road carefully, and then took a left turn. The parking lot looked empty today. He ran his eyes and realized why it looked empty.

Edward Masen's black Mercedes was not there.

As Stefan stepped out of his black Ferrari and headed towards The Café, he bumped into a petite young girl. Isabella Marie Swan.

"Good morning 'just Bella'.." Stefan smiled jokingly. That's how she  
introduced herself the first day she came to the cafe with Matt  
Honeycutt, which the Salvatore brothers found quite funny.

"Good morning Mr. Salvatore." Bella smiled back with the same joking tone.

"Good morning Damon." She made a gesture with her right hand that looked like a 'Hi'.

"Hi Bella. Your looking nice today." Damon looked at the olive green top she wore. Bella blushed.

"Umm... Thanks." She said hesitantly, and the three walked slowly towards the cafe.

And thats when they spotted her. Elena Gilbert was sitting on her usual seat, with a smoking hot coffee and a Stephen King novel. She was wearing a white full sleeve top with matching white long skirt, which made her look extraordinaryly beautiful.

Damon glanced at his brother. This was one of "slow-motion" moments for jis brother, with soft piano playing some crazy romantic note on the background.

"You're still breathing. Right?" Bella poked Stefan on his ribs, watching him as his mouth was wide open.

"I don't think he is. Come on Bella." Damon smirked and walked away to his regular seat. Bella joined him. Stefan followed them, with his eyes glued on Elena.

"Umm... You know this is so awkward." Bella said in her very own clumsy way while grabbing a seat. She looked at Damon pleading for help with Stefan.

"He's out of his mind. What I don't understand is, why he is not asking her out." Damon murmured.

Stefan took a tissue and looked around searching for something.

"Seriously. You should ask her out." Bella nodded. "That will help us avoiding these awkward moments. You know we are being stared by others."

"Shut up you two." Stefan almost hissed in a low voice and reached out for a pen.

"Hey thats mine."

Stefan took the pen and without looking at Bella replied "I figured. Now will you two be quiet for a short while?" He started writing something on the tissue. Bella lowered her head to read what he's writing.

"Not again..." she said under her breathe as she read the lines.

* * *

Bonnie was looking for Jacob Black since last one hour. But he seemed to have other plans for his Sunday morning. She looked around once again, and wore her red apron.

"Maybe he won't come today." Alice said looking at the open area where their regular customers were hanging  
out.

"Don't say that Alice." Bonnie almost screamed. "I need him today." The way she screamed, it attracted Damon's sight towards the two girls standing inside the counter.

"Baby if you keep saying things like that, I don't think your cute-little-good-girl image will last very long." Alice said with a meaningfull look in her eyes, noticing Damon frowning. "You know we are being stared."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Bonnie said sighing deeply. "I'll just go and take the order." She said and left the counter with an anxious face.

* * *

_**A/N - My new fiction. I always used to think what if something happens like this? All our favorite character in one story, all related to each other somehow...**_

_**Read and leave your review.**_

_**Also tell me if I should continue. This is important because first time I'm trying to write something like this. I haven't read any other story here like this one and that is why I need to know if this is alright...**_

_**Grammar, spellings and other mistakes are totally mine.**_

_**Thanks for reading:)))**_


End file.
